Trevor Doyle
Trevor Doyle is a fictional character from Freezing Death's fanfiction, Final Destination: Death's Force. He lives in Mt. Abraham, in New York and survived the Train 801 crash, by chasing Freddy Clark out of the subway station after his phone was knocked from his hand by him. He has not died so far ~ this story is still incomplete. Early Life Trevor Doyle was born in late 1969, to a mother living in an apartment in New York City. He was an accident caused by a drunken encounter, and only discovered this in his teen years. He was not affected greatly by this knowledge. Once he had graduated college, he moved to Mt. Abraham and became an elementary school professor. He has worked in the same school since then. He met a woman named Hilda, a lunch lady at their school, and fell in love. They happily married in 1987. They continued in marriage to have four children. Trevor mysteriously received a huge sum of money in 1990 from a distant relative who died, making him quite rich. He has not squandered his money. He had an "average childhood", but feels as if his life greatly improved on his wedding day. Character Summary Trevor is a 45 year old father to four children, named Tilly, Milly, Billy and Gilly. He is the kind of person who thought it was clever to rhyme the children's names. His children do not appreciate it. However, Trevor loves his wife and children and will do anything for them. He is more family-oriented than career-oriented, but as he loves children, he works with young children, teaching elementary school students. He has black hair that is rapidly becoming grey, and has grey eyes too. He is very caring towards his family, but is otherwise reasonably big-headed and easily angered. He is quite mouthy too. Final Destination: Death's Force Trevor is first described, from Drake's point of view during the vision, as an older guy, maybe in his forties, who is on the phone. Drake glances away after this. When the train begins its journey into darkness, after Delia and Delilah die, Trevor accidentally steps on his phone, and is completely panicking. A pillar from near another door ricochets from the walls and impales Trevor through the eye. After Drake realizes it is all a simple premonition, and panics, Trevor is the first to speak up, asking why he is shouting. Drake instantly recognizes him. When Freddy gets angered, he flails his arms and mistakenly knocks Trevor's phone from his hand. Freddy runs away, with Trevor in hot pursuit. After he has calmed down, he gets in to a police car. During the interview, Trevor explains to Bludworth about the incident with Freddy, and how he was not a witness of the train crash. On Saturday morning, Trevor is last to arrive at the meeting, locking Drake's apartment's door behind him. Trevor is quite harsh to Drake and Mina for organising the meeting. After Brooke, Jonathan and Gary leave, Trevor leaves also. (More to come.) Death Signs/Clues Trivia Category:Final Destination: Death's Force